


Ashes-To-Ashes

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Emergency!
Genre: 1970s, 20th Century, Angst, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Established Relationship, Fire, Firefighters, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighters, sacrifice, death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes-To-Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character deaths, imagery concerning fire victims (nothing gruesomely explicit, but the concept may trigger)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 1, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 2, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal and Mark VII Limited do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 245  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> I had completed the first draft of this story yesterday, and then the events that recalled 9/11 brought my thoughts to the firefighters lost that day, and all the sacrifices they do make for us everyday. This story is very mild slash, so if you’re more a gen type, you may still find this of interest.

_Ashes-to-ashes,_  
Dust-to-dust,  
Blood turned  
To rust. 

**Evelyn Akers "Ashes-To-Ashes" 1917 C.E.**

Roy could feel the ache in his bones and in his heart as the fire burned. He could not move, his limbs as heavy as his heart. His lungs breathed in smoke, his hair as bright as flames, his fair skin flushed pink.

The rubble of his life was strewn around him, weighing him down, charring his future as Gaelic strains of music drifted above the sound of crackling of wood and flesh. The skirl of bagpipes whined, high and clear and eerie above the roar of the beast.

He could see his partner, his lover, his other half floating, beautiful dark hair smoky as his eyes burned like coals.

Roy’s heart was breaking, piece-by-piece, flaking away like flesh from the bone. Tears ran down his face as his Johnny smiled, dissolving like ash as cinders fell from the ceiling, glittering like stars in the black soot of heaven.

Johnny’s whisper was borne on the wind, promising heaven, and Roy cried.

_No more pain, no more rain._

Maybe they had always been destined for this, from the day they had donned turnout coats and helmets.

Roy closed his eyes, thirsting for the coolness of Johnny’s lips on his, who could kindle the fire within him.

_Soon, Roy._

As fine ash drifted down, dulling bright blond hair, Roy sighed as the ceiling crashed down and the flames turned wood to ashes and skin to dust.


End file.
